


Dinner for Two

by lasairfhiona



Series: Grabbing Time [3]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe thinks about the changes in his dinner habits</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner for Two

Before he met her, dinner was whatever he took out of the freezer, ate at the bar, or whatever had at MacLeod's. It wasn't that he didn't know how to cook or that he didn't like to cook, it was just that he didn't like to cook for just himself. Now when she was in town they shared candlelight dinners, bar-b-qued in the back yard, and had finger food in front of the fireplace or in bed. Tonight it was a small Greek salad, baked pork chops, sweet potatoes, and apple cobbler on the back porch. She'd put out a table cloth, dimmed the lights and lit candles. From the pleasure she took in cooking for him, he wondered if her existence before they met mirrored his own.


End file.
